Different Stories
by gladysnotw
Summary: Snape made a choice to abandon his son after surviving the Great Battle at Hogwarts. Little does he know, his demons are coming back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy gave his wand a harsh wave and cast the cruciatus curse at Severus Snape. He shut his eyes, ready to take the pain and gave a small shout when it made contact with him. Arabella felt herself shivering as she hid in the closet of their bedroom.

"Where are you, Arabella? Come out and show yourself or Severus will continue being punished!" Malfoy yelled.

She bit her lip and put a hand to her belly, where her baby lived. Quietly, she opened the closet door and stepped outside. "Leave him alone, Lucius."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and kicked Severus in the stomach as he lay on the floor. Arabella cringed at that, but kept her head held high.

"Why are you doing this?"

Lucius scoffed. "Severus was a double agent for Dumbledore. He never told me, his trusted friend, anything of it, and I have been risking my own son for this entire scheme they've kept hidden. That sounds a little selfish, doesn't it?"

Arabella lowered her eyes. "Lucius...please, leave him be. This will fix nothing."

He gritted his teeth and noticed her belly. "What a father he'll be. I can only imagine how that will affect the family. But, nevertheless, I shall take my leave. I suggest you stay away from him, Arabella. The Death Eaters will hunt him down and kill him if they find out he survived the battle. They will use anyone they can to get to him. I'd hate to see you fall victim of their wrath."

He gave Snape another cold sneer and apparated out of the house. Arabella hurried to Snape's side and cupped the side of his face. "Breathe...he's gone. You must relax."

"I'm sorry...for all of it," he groaned as he tried to sit up.

She shook her head. "You did everything you could to make sure Dumbledore's wishes were fulfilled. Harry is safe and I love you."

He finally sat up and gave a deep sigh. Her hand slid into his and he hung his head. "Lucius is right. You must stay away from me."

"Don't think about what Lucius said. He's just-"

Snape gave her a small glance. "Afraid? I am afraid as well. You must raise the child on your own. I cannot be there or the Death Eaters will return and harm anyone related to me."

She felt her heart beating faster as he got up to his feet. He ran a hand through his dark hair and held his injured arm. She felt his dark glance and tried to think quickly. "Severus...you cannot leave me alone like this. Do you hear me?!"

Her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. He looked into her dark blue eyes and sighed. "We're never too far apart. I will always be there to protect you. You must understand."

"I don't! You hear me? I won't let you do this...Severus!"

His hands shook as he held her face in his hands. Slowly and shyly, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. She cupped the side of his face and let a few tears fall. He pulled away and lowered his eyes. "I will call...whenever I can."

He apparated and Arabella stood alone. Several years later, Severus only called once. He sent her an owl a few months ago saying he was coming back. She had raised their son on her own. His name was Markus. He was starting his third year at Hogwarts and was filled with excitement.

He had never met his father, but he understood why he had left them. His father was a bit of a legend in their world. Arabella was asked about him for years, but was left alone over the past few years. She heard a knock at the door of the house and held her breath. Quickly, she hurried to the door and reached for the knob. Slowly, she turned it and opened the door.

Severus Snape had aged a bit over the years, but he was still the handsomest man she had ever seen. His hair curtained the sides of his face, as usual, and his dark eyes brightened when he saw her. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and gave a small sob. He gently hugged her back and held his breath as he held onto her tightly. Markus heard the ruckus and hurried to the front door where his parents stood.

His eyes widened and gasped. Arabella turned and Severus glanced at the 13 year old staring at them. He rushed over to them and looked up at his father.

"Dad..?"

Snape knelt down and examined the boy's face. He had his nose, eyes, and pale skin. His facial structure, however, was the same as his mother's. His hair was dark like his parents too. "Markus..."

Markus wrapped his arms around his father and Arabella hugged herself. Snape held the boy tightly and glanced at Arabella as she smiled softly. "We were going to go out to Diagon Alley and buy his supplies for school."

"Yeah, I'll be a third year!" Markus said as he let go of Snape.

"A third year? I've been gone a long time."

"Markus and I will be go and be back in a few minutes. Can you handle it?" Arabella asked.

"I'll be alright."

She took Markus' hand as he pulled his coat on. They apparated away, leaving Snape alone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Arabella held Markus' hand as they nearly finished their shopping. It was getting late and they had already gotten in line to purchase all of Markus' supplies. Several other children were purchasing their things, and Arabella spotted several first-years, she presumed, talking all at once.

"As I live and breath...this is a legendary sight, indeed," a voice said from behind them.

Markus turned around first and grimaced. Arabella slowly stood in front of him as she swallowed. "Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy held his cane in his hand and gave an obviously fake smile. "There's no need for formality here, Arabella. We were always good friends."

She raised an eyebrow. "Were we? The way I remember it, you couldn't stand the sight of me. Being a muggleborn and such."

"I favored you, despite your unfortunate connections, because of you were the wife of my good friend."

She nearly scoffed. "I was very lucky, wasn't I?"

Lucius lowered his gaze and smirked at Markus as he held onto his first broom. He resembled Severus with his dark eyes and hair. His skin was pale, but it looked soft, like his mother's. He had her nose and facial features. "This must be the young lad himself."

Arabella gently pushed Markus back. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes at that. "I said the formalities were-"

"Take your formalities and get out of my sight," she whispered, harshly.

A few parents noticed her anger and whispered among each other. Lucius raised both eyebrows at that. holding up his hands in surrender. "I always assumed Severus was the one you with the shorter temper, but I'm open to being wrong."

"Then, you'll also be open to leave."

She turned away but he grabbed her arm and hissed at her. "You'd do well to respect me, you little ingrate. I know you're only out in the world again because Severus must be planning to return soon."

"Markus is returning to school, Lucius, don't be an idiot," she spat.

Markus stared in horror as this stranger held onto his mother. He took a few steps back as Lucius continued. "You better hope I don't find out anything of him coming back. If I do, the last thing you'll ever do is get on your knees and beg me to spare him."

"Spare him..?"

"If the Ministry knows he has returned, they will have him hunted down for questioning and given all the evidence against him, I'd be very worried."

"Harry Potter trusts him," she said, trying to sound as if she had nothing to fear.

Lucius scoffed. "Harry Potter was only a boy when it all occurred. He and the Ministry have their history."

Arabella took her arm back and pointed a finger at him. "You'd better stay away. Let us not forget that you have a black mark on your reputation, traitor."

His face darkened and she was certain he was about to strike at her. But, the coward would do no such thing in public. He merely took a deep breath and began to walk away. "Let us also not forget that I was a faithful employee in the Ministry, not a double agent for God knows how many people."

Her face saddened and she shook her head. "I feel nothing but pure sympathy for Draco. He would be ashamed of you for all this. You're not doing this for him. You just want to get even."

Lucius paused at that and lowered his eyes. He blinked several times and felt he had said enough. He finally left them alone and Markus held his mother's hand. "Mum, are you okay? Who was that?"

Arabella felt herself breathe again and tightened her grip on her son's hand. "Just an old thorn in my side."


	3. Chapter 3

Arabella and Markus returned home with serious expressions on their faces. He went to his room at his mother's command as Severus approached her.

"What's happened? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "We're fine. Both of us are fine. I just...I saw Lucius while we were at the market."

The very name made Severus tense. He looked down at his wife and tried to remain calm. His hand went on her shoulder and she felt a sense of security. "What did he say?"

"He said...well, he only predicted you had returned because I was out of the house. That...if you had truly come back, he'd stop at nothing to get you arrested by the Ministry."

His skin went pale as he shook his head. "No. He won't go to the Ministry. He'll do much worse than that."

"What could be worse? They could send you to Azkaban!"

"He could inform the Death Eaters that still remain!"

They were silent as she took the news in. Death Eaters were now few in numbers, but not entirely gone. Severus sat down in a chair and exhaled deeply.

Arabella bit her lip. "Should we move away?"

"That would only make him more suspicious. We must remain here."

She took out her wand and stepped towards the door. Severus stood up and she stopped. "What are you doing?"

Arabella gripped her wand. "Protective enchantments. We've got to do something to protect ourselves."

She turned and walked down their small porch. Holding up her wand, she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Never got to repainting the house?"

Arabella jumped and aimed her wand at the owner of the voice. With a large sigh of relief, she greeted Harry with a smile. "Harry Potter, thank goodness. Forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

He adjusted his glasses. "I'm guessing you were expecting..someone else? Someone worse."

She lowered her eyes in defeat and he nodded. He held out his hand to her and they shook hands. "How's Ginny?"

"Perfectly well. Just making dinner at home one last time before the boys head back to Hogwarts."

Joy filled Arabella's face at that. "That's right! How's Albus doing? Excited?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, but it's mostly because of Scorpius. Those two are inseparable. How's Markus?"

As they talked, Severus watched from the front door. He took a step forward, but stopped himself from going any further. Anyone could be watching. Anyone. He drew back into the house and closed the door. Arabella heard the sound and turned her head.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"If it's alright with.."

"Oh, Severus won't mind. He's probably in his study, anyway."

Harry froze and his eyes widened. "He's back? How? When?"

Arabella shushed him as he stood, eager to hear her reply. "I'll tell you more inside. Quickly."

They walked towards the house and Harry opened the door for her. Severus was not in his study, but at the table. He and Harry made eye contact and they greeted each other the way they usually did: nodding. He approached Severus and the two shook hands.

"Doing alright, sir?" Harry asked.

"I am," Snape replied.

Arabella walked into the kitchen and put a kettle on. Harry sat down by Severus as Arabella pulled up a chair of her own. Harry's green eyes scanned them and he didn't need Hermione to tell him that there was something troubling the couple.

"So, when did you come back?"

Snape's face remained emotionless. "No. I don't think work will be available to me for quite some time."

Harry understood. His face had aged, but Snape still saw the young boy he watched grow up. Arabella watched the two stare at each other, wondering what was going through their minds.

"You're in hiding, then. You've become a less popular topic in the Ministry over the past few years," Harry commented.

Arabella put her hand on Severus'. "Well, that's a good sign."

"Less popular, but not forgotten. If anyone knew you were back, it would spark a search, and a rather large one. You must lay low and stay inside. The same goes for you, Arabella," Harry advised.

She bit her lip and he read her clearly. "You've already gone outside."

"I was helping Markus buy his supplies."

Harry's voice lowered. "Did anyone approach you or stare?"

Severus held her hand tightly and she sighed. "Lucius Malfoy. He saw me and approached me. He thought my going out was a sign that Severus was back."

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Don't worry. I'll keep a close watch on him-"

Severus spoke up. "No, that wouldn't do any good. He'd notice and that would be the greatest proof he'd need that I've returned. You mustn't involve yourself in this."

Harry did not argue because he understood and agreed. Arabella felt more and more worried. She blinked her eyes several times and felt sick. Harry tried to think of another way.

"We'll help you with anything you need while Markus is at school. Ginny and I will see how much we can give you-"

Severus shook his head. "You'll do no such thing."

"We want to help you," Harry argued.

"We don't need your help," Severus said, sternly.

Arabella gripped his hand and looked at Harry. "We appreciate your help, Harry. However, you and Ginny owe use nothing. We'll be alright, truly."

The young man would not be convinced. He clenched his right fist and argued more. Arabella held Severus' hand, afraid he might react harshly and raise his voice.

"I will not just leave this house without doing anything. You risked so much for me all those years ago, and I want to return the favor," Harry said, staring at Snape the whole time.

Severus stood up and took his hand from Arabella. Harry looked up at him with a frown, unafraid and unconvinced.

"I didn't risk all that so you could endanger yourself again," Severus said, almost whispering.

It was Harry's turn to stand. Arabella looked up at them as they glared at each other. Harry gave a bit of a sigh and lowered his eyes. He turned from Severus and walked towards the door. Arabella stood up and watched him go. He stopped and turned to face them one final time.

"Look for my owl. Have a good evening and stay safe.."


	4. Chapter 4

Markus laid in bed as he heard his parents muffled Voices next door. They talked quietly and then their voices slowly raised. Markus turned to his side and covered his head with his pillow.

"He was only trying to help!"

"He's put several things at risk by coming here tonight. There is nothing anyone can do for us."

Arabella lowered her eyes at that. "We have to get away from here."

Snape shook his head. "We can't, it'll-"

"We're not living if we stay here. This isn't living. This is surviving."

He gave a small scoff and leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "And, where do you suggest we go?"

She swallowed and sat down on the bed, shrugging. "I don't know."

Snape joined her on the bed and sighed. "We are on our own. This is the life we chose years ago."

"No, you chose to leave us. That was your decision."

He opened his mouth but said nothing when he realized she was right. His hand held hers and he silently apologized. "I didn't want to leave. You must know that. It had to be done."

"We could've run away together. I would've followed till the end of time, Severus."

Her dark blue eyes stared at him for a reply and he hung his head. Her hand cupped the side of his face and her eyes softened. "You told me that you'd always protect us. That you'd come back. And you did."

She pressed her lips onto his and he deepened the kiss. "I'm sorry...I should've taken better care of you."

"We've managed, and we'll continue to do so now that you're back," she whispered.

The rest of night was calm and Markus slept in peace. The next morning, the house was abuzz. Arabella got up early to help him gather his supplies. Snape watched as she brushed off his robes and made sure his face was clean.

"I'm ready, Mum. The train will leave soon!"

"Alright, let's get going, then."

Markus turned to Snape and hunched up his shoulders a bit. He gave a small bow of his head. "Goodbye, Dad."

Snape put a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking down at him. "Take care."

The two apparated out of the house and arrived at King's Cross Station. It was a chilly morning that day as they rushed inside. They passed platforms 7 & 8 in a rush, and they stopped at platform 9.

"Come on, darling," Arabella as she led him towards the wall.

In a whoosh, they passed through. Several other parents waved their children off as they boarded the train. Arabella hugged Markus and kissed his cheek. "Alright, off you go. Write to us. We'll miss you."

Markus took a deep breath and smiled. "I will, Mum. Goodbye."

He grabbed his trunk and joined the other children on the train. Arabella smiled warmly as he waved at her one final time. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Ginny Weasley.

"How are you? Harry told me of his visit with you."

Arabella hugged her. "I'm well. Just seeing Markus off."

Ginny's freckled face turned serious as she spoke quieter. "Come and live with us. All of you."

"What? Ginny, we couldn't-"

"I'm not asking you. You must come and live with us. There's no way you can do this on your own."

Arabella gave a small exhale. "I'd have to speak with Severus."

"Look for an owl from us."

Ginny gave her hands a small squeeze before walking away. Arabella sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. The train started to leave and she waved it off. Once it was out of sight, she turned and bumped into something.

"Fancy seeing you here," Lucius Malfoy said, grinning.

Arabella took a step back and turned away. She took several steps forward until she felt his hand on her shoulder. He turned her towards him.

"I'd like to speak with you," he said, quietly.

She gave him a shove. "Get off me. I have nothing to say to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "As a worker for the Ministry, I order you to do so. Please, only five minutes."

"Or what? You'll arrest me?"

"If necessary, but I'd hate to see such a face in Azkaban."

Arabella narrowed her eyes. "Five minutes."

Lucius took a deep breath as he nodded. "I've come with an offer."

"What offer?" Arabella asked, rolling her eyes.

Lucius reached out and grabbed her wrist, tightly. "I will drop my suspicions of Severus. I will drop as many rumors and suspicions of him and your family at the Ministry as I can."

"In exchange for what?"

He looked into her eyes and licked his lower lip. "Marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Arabella froze and all time seemed to stop. Lucius stared at her, earnestly. She gave her wrist a small yank as her mouth hung open.

"I don't require an immediate answer, but I expect it nonetheless. Soon, if possible."

"Get off me," she whispered, as she tried to pull her wrist from his grip.

He let her go and stood up straight. "I know we've had a...difficult relationship, but I hope that will be soon forgotten."

"You wouldn't marry a muggleborn."

"How superstitious of you. Blood is no longer a question in today's society."

She narrowed her eyes. "You've always been a firm believer in the traditional ways. You and all purebloods."

"I assure you, ever since Narcissa passed, I've abandoned the old traditions. Besides..."

His hand reached out and stroked her cheek. "...what does blood status matter when one is so fair and beautiful?"

She pulled away from his touch. "No, never."

"It would be highly convenient for you. A man with wealth and influence. It's not as if Severus will return."

Arabella shook her head and backed away. "You're wrong."

"Think about it. I'll be in touch."

He apparated and Arabella stood as a wizard came up to her. "Miss? You alright?"

She was pulled back to reality and blinked. "Yes, I'm sorry. No, no, I'm fine. Thank you."

He gave her a look of uncertainty but a smile from her was enough for him. She gathered her thoughts and apparated back home. With a heavy sigh, she plopped down in a chair by the table and ran a hand through her hair.

"Arabella? Is that you?"

She looked up when she heard Snape's voice from upstairs. "Yes. We need to talk."

After a few minutes, he joined her downstairs and sat across from her. "I met with Ginny at King's Cross."

He raised his eyebrows. "Indeed?"

"Yes, she came and asked me about something, but I told her I'd ask you first."

Snape sat up in his chair. "What did she say?"

Arabella hesitated, as she took a deep breath. "She wants us to live with them."

He scoffed and folded his arms. "No, absolutely not."

"Severus, please, consider. I don't feel safe here and I don't even know who to trust anymore."

"You actually want to live with them? They're barely making ends meet and now they want us move in?"

"We can pay rent. We're not going to make it if we stay here. I can hardly provide for us at work, and-"

"Why don't you return to Hogwarts? It's not much but it's better than being a bloody librarian for muggles."

Arabella frowned. "It pays well. Besides, Hogwarts is full of too many memories. I think I've done my time there."

He stood up and looked down at her. "Regardless, I still say no."

"Severus-"

"No. That's the end of it. The Potters owe us nothing. If he didn't have that bloody ego, he wouldn't be offering to help every other second."

Arabella stood up as well, angrily. "Severus, that is unkind. They mean well."

He rolled his eyes and have a deep exhale before speaking. "I know they do. I just...don't wish to receive help from anyone. For so long, I've done things on my own. I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"You're never on your own," she replied.

He glanced at her. She sighed and shook her head. "Think about it, please. Think about Markus. I think he'd feel safer."

She walked past him and went upstairs. Snape clenched his fists, as he sat back down. He ran a hand through his greasy hair, thinking to himself. Arabella went into their bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed. Hanging her head, she remembered Lucius and his offer.

She stood to tell Severus, but slowly sank back down. If she told him, he might go after Lucius and his return would be made known. She hugged herself and decided not to give into fear. She would turn him down. Or perhaps, not answer him at all. She turned to glance at her nightstand. Her sketchbook sat there and she grabbed it. Slowly, she opened it and smiled at her small drawings inside.

Most consisted of small birds. She always enjoyed flying. She wasn't too good on a broom, but whenever Snape took her for a fly, she enjoyed every moment.

A screech made her head shoot up. An owl appeared at their window. An envelope was held in its beak and she opened it. Her eyes scanned through it. It was from Lucius. She ripped it in half and tossed it in a small waist basket.

Laying in bed, she closed her eyes since she had to take Markus early to King's Cross and fell asleep. Downstairs, Severus had begun to brew several potions. He was a bit rusty, but despite not having practiced for several years, he wasn't at all in bad shape.

He poured and stirred and he had to admit, he was enjoying himself a bit. After a few hours, he went upstairs and found Arabella asleep on the bed. His hand gently stroked her hair. She gave a small noise and her eyes fluttered open.

"You hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm alright. You?"

"No, but are you sure? I could whip up something."

His lips gave a small smile. "It's alright. Go back to sleep."

She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "I should get up."

He stared as she got up and washed her face in their bathroom. Snape slowly got up and joined her in the bathroom. His hand went on her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"I give in," he muttered.

"Give in?"

"We will move in with the Potters."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded. "I was thinking about it. And I believe you're right. I should've been thinking about you and Markus. I cannot protect you on my own. It was foolish of me to think so."

Arabella felt a slight weight taken off her shoulders and she held his hand. "Thank you."

He gave a small sigh and nodded. "Shall we write to them? Then start packing?"

"You write. I'll start with the packing."

Severus turned and left the room to go into his study. With a quill and paper, he began writing to Harry as Arabella used her wand to pack everything.

Clothes folded and levitated into trunks. She shrunk down essential furniture such as beds, lamps, and a few chairs.

After an hour, she sweeped the wooden floors of the house and cleaned every room one last time. Wiping her forehead, she looked up when she saw an owl fly in and she gasped. It was Markus' owl, Terrence. She took the letter that was in his beak and ripped it open. Before reading it, she smiled to herself. Quickly, she ran into Snape's study with the letter in her hand.

"Severus, Markus to us!"

He was sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. At the news, he closed it and placed it on his desk. "What did he say?"

Arabella came inside and unfolded the letter. "I don't know. I wanted us both to read it."

He gave a small side-smile. "Read it aloud."

She held the letter in both hands as she cleared her throat. "'Dear Mum and Dad, it was raining heavily when we arrived at Hogwarts. They had us take carriages to the castle, but one ended up falling on its side. My friend Amber is going to tty for Quidditch this year, and she wants me to do the same. I'm not sure if I should, but I might give it a try. It's late so I'll be going bed now. I hope you're both safe.'"

Arabella smiled as she folded the letter back up. "Quidditch. I've never been one for the sport. No one in the family's played Quidditch, have they?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair as he gave a nod. "My mother played Quidditch. She played rather well. Perhaps he'll be good at it."

"Maybe."

They were silent for a moment. Arabella thought to leave the room, but he spoke up again. "What's he into?"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Does he prefer Charms or Divination? Is he into studying muggles?"

"Oh, well, he's enjoyed potions. He just hates all the reading. He's very experimental. He prefers to see and try things out and see the outcome than read."

"Indeed. I'd like to see him in action. Perhaps I could teach him a few things."

Arabella smiled. "I think he'd like that."

She glanced at the clock and gave a long sigh. "I have to make dinner. I'll be downstairs."

When she left the room, he stood up and went into their attic to find Arabella's owl. He climbed up and saw a small little white owl in a cage. As he opened the cage, he placed the letter in the owl's beak.

It sat on his arm as he took it downstairs. Once by a window, the owl spread its wings and took off. He watched it fly into the clouds and disappear as a tiny speck.

When they ate dinner, both of them were silent. Severus got up and put both of their dishes away when they finished. He sat back down at the table as she stared at him, thinking he was going to say something.

With a small smile, she said, "I've forgotten how quiet you are."

His eyes met hers but then, he lowered them. Arabella rested her elbows on the table as her mind raised several questions. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go? That day. Where have you been hiding all these years?"

He paused. "Arabella...I'd much prefer not to talk about it. What happened all those years ago is over and done. I think it best if we kept if we kept it that way."

She nodded but then stared. "You can't seem to let it go, though. I can see it. There's something you're holding on to."

"I'm not holding onto anything."

She frowned. "Severus."

He wanted to argue, but she saw right through him. He sighed and tapped his fingers in the table. "I'm concerned about Markus."

"Why?"

"Because he's grown up without me and now that I've come into his life, he's being forced to adapt."

"I've always told him you'd return, Severus. He's never told me anything cross about you. Ever since he was a boy, he wanted you. Now, you're here."

"Don't defend me, please."

"You said you wanted to spend time with him. That's a start, Severus."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know my own son!"

Arabella stared and folded her arms. Shaking her head, she stood up. "I understand your frustration, Severus. But, you tend to hold onto the past. You've always done that. You need to move on. Markus and I are willing to do so. What about you?"

His black eyes met her blue and he clenched his fists as he cursed himself. He stood up and stepped before her, taking both of her hands. They were soft. For years, he missed their touch. He raised one of her hands to his lips and gave it a passionate kiss.

She eyed the many buttons on his cloak and ran her hand down every one of them. His hair curtained the sides of his face as his eyes followed her hand across his chest. Slowly, he leaned towards her face and kissed her.

Her arms wrapped around him as his hand cradled the back of her neck. They pulled away as Arabella said, "I have work tomorrow morning."

"Take the day off," he replied.

"Then, who'll pay the bills?"

He lowered his eyes. She smiled and stroked his cheek with her finger. "I'm going to bed."

"As am I," he said, waving his wand.

The lights turned off and they walked upstairs together. Both at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this all, then?"

Arabella and Severus had their trunks ready as Harry stood on their porch. They all gathered on the small porch and held hands. "Ready?"

With a rush of wind, they apparated. After several seconds, they appeared in the middle of a street. Harry led them to one of several houses lined together. A small group of stairs led to the front door with a lamp above it.

Harry took out his keys and led them inside. Warm colors greeted them as several lamps and candles lit the living room. Harry removed his coat and hung it up on a hook by the door. "Make yourselves at home. Ginny?"

Ginny appeared from the kitchen with oven mitts on her hands. Her freckles rose as she smiled wide. "Oh, you're here. Wonderful! Come in and sit. You'll be having lunch with us."

Severus hesitated but Arabella put her hand on his back, and led him forward. The house felt warm due to the oven being on. They sat down at a table near the kitchen as Arabella spotted a sponge doing the dishes by itself.

"So, any word from Markus?" Harry asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, we got a letter last night. He's thinking of playing Quidditch this year," Arabella replied with a smile.

Ginny's head shot up as she set a bowl of potatoes down on the table. "Really? That's fantastic. What position?"

"He didn't mention. I'm not certain he knows much of the game."

Harry looked at Arabella. "I was going to ask you if you were looking for a different area of work."

"Well, I'm open but I'm quite content where I am."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "As a librarian?"

Severus looked at Arabella with an I-told-you-so look. She frowned. "It pays well. And I enjoy it."

Folding his hands, Harry rested his elbows on the table. "Look, there's a position at the Ministry that I think would be perfect. It's filing and documenting. I know you enjoy reading and writing."

"Sounds tempting. What are the work hours?"

"I know the employee in that department. I can make the hours agreeable to you," Harry smiled.

Ginny sat next to him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, enough business talk. They're starving."

Harry nodded with a chuckle. "Right. Looks good, Ginny."

She smiled proudly as they all ate. Severus barely ate or spoke. Harry's green eyes would glance over at him once in a while as they ate. Arabella took the dishes and placed them in the sink for the enchanted sponge to wash.

Severus stood from the table and mumbled a small 'thank you'. Ginny just gave him a nod as he left the living room. "Oh, better show him the bedroom."

Harry stood up and shook his head at her. "Let me."

He followed Snape into the small hallway, clearing his throat. Snape turned as Harry opened one of the doors in the hall. "Your room's here. When Markus comes, he can share a room with Al and James. Unless you want him with you."

Severus silently entered the bedroom and was surprised at the size of it. It wasn't the same as their old bedroom, but it was a reasonable size. A bed lay by the window, and a chair sat in a corner by a small desk.

"The loo's down the hall. Second door on the left. Ginny and I are all the way down the hall, if you need anything at all."

After a small pause, Severus spoke up. "I'm sorry about this. We never meant to intrude."

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "It's nothing. But, I think you should speak for yourself. Arabella seems happy. It's you that doesn't seem to be."

Severus have a small scoff as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Have you ever known me to be a joyous person?"

The two met eyes and smiled a bit. Harry put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door. "You don't want to be here. I know and I understand."

"No, you don't understand."

Harry paused. "No, I don't. So, tell me."

Severus said nothing for several seconds. Lowering his eyes, Harry nodded and opened the bedroom door with a sigh. "You have friends. You have family. You've kept things to yourself for too long. I know. I used to do the same."

Severus looked up at Harry, curiously. Harry nodded. "If you ever need anything, you know where to go. I know you may not know this, but everything you do affects the people around you. Your children. Your wife. Branch out."

"I have, if that comforts you."

"It does. Family is all we have in the end. Not just blood family."

He looked away as Severus knew what he meant. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "I never thanked you. For all of it."

Severus shook his head. "Don't thank me. You owe me nothing."

"I owe you everything."

"I didn't do it for you."

Harry stared at him. "I'm sure she would've been proud of you."

Shaking his head, Severus stood and walked towards the door. "We swore years ago to never discuss this."

Blushing, Harry nodded in agreement. He moved aside as Severus walked past him. He stopped and turned to Harry to look at Lily's eyes once again. "Many things are better left unsaid. You avoid pain among other things. That's why I don't 'branch out'."

With that, he left Harry alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Arabella left the dining table when she saw Harry exit the room he had just entered in with Severus. Harry gave her a small nod and entered a different room down the hall. Arabella placed her hand on the door handle, but didn't open it. She sighed through her nose and stepped away as she gazed on the wood of the door.

Ginny sympathized with her as she sagged her shoulders a bit. She waved her wand as all the dirty dishes began to wash themselves. Arabella stepped towards the front door and grabbed her coat. Ginny watched as she left the house and closed the door without a word. Arabella stepped down the small set of stairs and decided to walk around the area to familiarize herself. It was a lonely night. Her footsteps sounded ten times louder because of the immense silence. She stopped when she saw a small sign.

 _GODRIC'S HOLLOW_

After several more steps, she spotted a cemetery. Her eyes gazed at the tombstones as she made out a few names. Silently, she stepped inside and turned when she heard the faint sound of a choir singing inside the church nearby. Continuing her steps, she looked around at the several graves. Cemeteries never frightened her, as it did many people. She found a strange sense of peace. She couldn't explain it, however. The idea that all these people had already passed on gave her a sense of peace towards death, she thought. A snapping sound made her jump.

"Walk out like this and you'll end up in one of these," Severus said as he approached her.

"It's a quiet night. I needed to clear my mind."

He ignored her as he seemed to be robotically walking towards a specific grave. She followed his gaze until he stopped in front of one. It was slightly larger than the rest. His dark eyes stared down at it, rereading the names engraved upon it. Arabella stood beside him as she read the names in her mind.

 _James & Lily Potter_

 _THE LAST ENEMY THAT SHALL BE DESTROYED IS DEATH_

"Still?"

He didn't reply. Arabella gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you would say. But I cannot."

Arabella side-smiled. "I was going to say that we should head back."

He didn't laugh. He didn't even look amused. She simply shrugged it off as he kneeled down and hung his head. Arabella held her breath, not moving. He took out his wand and aimed the tip of it at his palm. Slowly a beautiful white lily appeared in his hand. The pedals grew slowly and stretched out in his hand. Beautiful magic, Arabella thought to herself. The flower was soft to the touch and had a strong but smooth smell. Severus placed it against the tombstone. Arabella hadn't realized it before, but there were several dead lilies against the tombstone. No doubt from prior visits from Severus. She bent down to pick up the dead lilies and remove them, but he gripped her wrist.

She froze as he held her wrist and stood up. His eyes were focused but soft. His breathing was heavy, but he hid it very well. Arabella stood, waiting for him to say they should leave. Not because she desired to leave as soon as possible, but because she wanted to leave with him feeling ready to. However, she knew that he would never be completely ready. Sure enough, his grip on her wrist went down to her hand and he led her away. They walked in silence as they reached the house. They walked in and hung their coats as Harry and Ginny watched form the living room. Harry had the radio on with classical music as Ginny read the newspaper.

She stood and welcomed them to sit down. Severus ignored her and entered the bedroom without Arabella. Arabella gave Ginny an apologetic look, but Ginny just sat back down, awkwardly. Arabella sat down close to Ginny as Harry turned off the radio and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Gin."

They kissed each other and Harry left the room, giving Arabella a nod. Ginny put the paper down and sighed. "So, how was the walk?"

"Fine. It's a bit cold out tonight," Arabella replied.

"Needed to clear your mind or you just like walks? I know Harry takes loads of walks."

"Both. I just didn't expect to see Severus there with me. Usually he prefers to remain indoors."

Ginny nodded. "I think I'll join Harry. Have a good night. Fridge is yours if you're hungry or thirsty during the night."

Arabella gave a humored smile as she shook her head. "We'll be alright."

Ginny folded the newspaper and placed it down where she sat. Arabella sighed when she heard their bedroom door close. She glanced at the newspaper and pick did up to read. She noticed Ginny's name appeared there under the Sports section. With a yawn, Arabella gave in and opened the fridge to pour herself a cup of milk. As she drank, Severus slowly opened the door and stepped out to stand with her in the kitchen.

"Still awake?"

"I was just thirsty," she replied.

"How can you stand her?"

Arabella's jaw hung open before shushing him. "Ginny? Severus!"

He gave heavy sigh and took the glass of milk from her hand, taking a sip. Arabella folded her arms and shook her head. "Severus, you've been distant and quite rude since we've arrived. Can you not show a little gratitude?"

"I didn't even want to come, Arabella."

She opened her mouth, but thought for a moment. "I know. But, can't you at least see that-"

"I only see us bringing danger right to their doorstep. Don't try to educate me on what I know, Arabella. I came here for your sake, but I-"

She narrowed her eyes. "Then act like it!"

He stared at her in silence. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. He hesitated, but the words came, "I'm sorry."

"I know you loved her, Severus. But she's not your wife."

Severus froze as she walked past him and into the bedroom. He stood in silence until he dropped the glass onto the floor, shattering it everywhere. Shutting his eyes in annoyance, he used his wand to clean it up. He joined Arabella in the bedroom, but neither said a word to the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus woke up first the next morning and got dressed. A dish clanking form outside the bedroom told him someone else was awake. He prayed it wasn't the Weasley girl and opened the door. Thankfully, it was Harry. Well, either of them would've been draining, but he would've taken Harry over Ginny. Harry was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. He spotted Severus and raised both eyebrows as he swallowed the mouthful of coffee in his mouth.

"Owl came. It's for you," Harry said, holding up an envelope.

Severus walked over and took the letter. He saw that it appeared untouched and headed to the front door to read it in private. The letter was from Markus. He ripped it open and sat down on the couch to read it. Harry was reading the newspaper and he would silently glance over at Severus to see if he could make out what was going on. Severus cleared his throat as he began to read the letter silently.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _It's getting colder and colder. I tried out for Quidditch yesterday. I thought I did okay, but I'll have to see the results tomorrow. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if Quidditch is such a good idea since it's going to snow pretty hard this winter. That's what I heard, anyways. I hate the cold, so playing in a blizzard doesn't sound like a good idea. I managed to pass my Divination exam and I have a Potions exam today. I have to go now, but I miss you._

 _Markus_

He put the letter down on his lap when he heard Harry's chair screech as he got up. Taking a big gulp of his coffee, he placed the mug in the sink and adjusted his glasses. Quickly, he grabbed his coat and gave Severus a nod. "Need anything? I could pick it up after work."

Severus shook his head.

"Sure?"

He gave Harry a look.

"Right. Okay," Harry said as he awkwardly opened the door.

Once he was out of the house, Severus got up as Arabella stepped out of the bedroom. She spotted the letter in his hand and asked, "Is that from Markus?"

He nodded and she practically skipped over to him to grab it. She read it aloud, even though Severus already knew what it said. He couldn't help but smile at her excitement as she finished reading it. "Oh, this is so exciting. Oh! Christmas is coming! I have to do shopping."

Severus' smile vanished. "Arabella..."

"I need to change, so I better do that now."

"Arabella.."

"Breakfast! I could head out and-"

" _Arabella_."

She froze as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think he should come for the holidays. It's too dangerous."

Arabella gave a silent "oh" as she lowered her eyes. Severus reached out and lifted her chin with his hand. "I'm sorry. I just feel it's best if we go visit him ourselves."

Her face quickly brightened and her eyes widened. Severus side-smiled as she gave a loud gasp. She threw her arms around him and he gave a nervous chuckle. After saying thank you several times, she pulled away and he ran his hand across her bangs.

"I should head down to the Ministry and see about that Harry mentioned."

"Don't be gone long, and take care of yourself," Severus said, gently.

Arabella put her hand on his chest and nodded. She left him standing in the living room as she hurried to the bedroom to get dressed. Severus remembered her words the night before. In the sink were a pile of dirty dishes. He walked over and almost instinctively took out his wand. Shaking his head, he turned the faucet on and grabbed the sponge. There weren't many dishes, but he washed them all slowly and carefully. Arabella brushed her hair and headed out of the bedroom to see Severus doing the dishes. A warm smile spread across her lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind.

Ginny appeared, dressed and ready for the day. She smiled at Arabella and told her she could use the floor network if she needed it. Arabella raised her eyebrows and crouched down into their fireplace to do so. Severus shut off the faucet when he heard them behind him. He dried his hands, already finished anyway. Arabella grabbed a handful of power and cleared her throat.

"Ministry of Magic!"

She threw it down and was engulfed in green flames. In a second, she was gone. Severus awkwardly past Ginny, who frowned at him. "You didn't have to do the dishes. I have a charm for that."

He grimaced. "You're very welcome."

Ginny folded her arms. "This was Harry's idea. I hope you know that."

Severus kept his back to her, rolling his eyes. Without another word, he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Ginny scoffed and felt slightly guilty. Severus leaned against the door of the bedroom, sighing.

Meanwhile, Arabella arrived at the ministry with a few eyes on her. She kept her head high as she walked through and tried to find the department Harry worked in. She knew he was an auror, but she wasn't sure how much the offices and such had changed. Approaching a desk, she cleared her throat at the young woman sitting there.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter. I have to speak with him," Arabella said.

The witch didn't even look at her. She was busy writing down something with her quill. "Name?"

"Ah, Arabella Strauss," she replied, using her maiden name.

The witch stopped writing and slowly glanced up at her. She swallowed and nodded. "Right. I'll see if he's available."

She stood up and left Arabella standing at the desk, trying not to think about the woman's reaction. A few other people behind the desk stared at her and whispered. Arabella just kept her eyes down at the counter and bit her lip. Finally, the witch returned with Harry. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her away to his office.

"Come," he said, quietly.

They entered his office and he closed the door. "What's going on? Everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I meant to get up the same time as you, but I overslept. I wanted to know more about the job you mentioned to me."

Harry nodded as he opened a drawer in his desk. "Right, right. Look, I have another option for you. I know we already talked, but I was thinking of hiring you as a secretary."

She blinked. "I...alright, I see. Who's?"

"Mine."

"Oh! I think that'll be alright. Wait...why do you need a secretary?"

He laughed and adjusted his glasses. "I'm usually out and about, as you can imagine. I hardly have time to file papers or fill out certain paperwork for cases. That's where you'd come in. With me so far?"

She gave a long "oh" and laughed. "Sorry, I should've known. I think that'll be alright. I've done tons of paperwork before when I assisted Severus at Hogwarts years ago. I graded a lot of papers and handled a lot of his paperwork. I think it'll be a piece of cake."

Harry nodded and clapped his hands. "Great. It shouldn't be a problem. You're hired."

"Wait, wait, what?"

He stood up and shook her hand smiling. "I know it's going fast, but we're here to help. And, don't worry about people in the office giving you stares or a hard time. You work for me now, so you're under my protection too."

They shared a laugh as Arabella could contain her joy no longer. She hugged him and his eyes widened. He hugged her back and said, "We just want to help. You're not alone."

"Thank you, Harry."

"It's no trouble. For today, I have to be out, so you don't have work today. Tonight, I'll have records and paperwork for you. So, you'll mostly be working at night from the house. That way Severus won't be worried. Sound simple?"

Arabella shook her head and sighed. "Thank you. Truly, I'm..."

"It's nothing. I just have a small favor."

He walked over to his desk and picked up a stack of papers. "I just need these taken down to Records. There's a wizard there named Henry. He'll take it from there."

Arabella took the stack of papers and nodded. "Yes, of course. Is that all, Mr. Potter?"

"That is all, Miss Strauss," he replied, sitting back at his desk.

She headed out of the office and Harry side-smiled. "Other way."

She scurried the other direction and he gave a small chuckle. Arabella asked around for the Records office, until she finally found it deep within the office. She entered an office with stack of papers everywhere. Literally. Papers stacked on the desks, the floors, and even small pile on a few of the chairs.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Shrugging, she stepped deeper into the room and called again, "Hello?"

A voice replied, "Yes, who is it? What do you want?"

Arabella cleared her throat as she glanced down at the stack of papers in her hands. "Ah, I'm looking for someone named Henry. I was told to bring these papers here by Mr. Potter."

Silence, and then footsteps. "Henry is out, briefly..."

Blonde hair caught her eye and she nearly dropped the papers in her hands. "...However, I'll take them off your hands."

Arabella stared at Lucius Malfoy and quickly plopped the stack onto the desk. She turned and headed for the door, but he waved his wand and it closed. She stood frozen and tried to take a deep breath.

 _Come on, Arabella. Don't panic. This isn't the time to be scared._

"I'm not here to harm you. That's never been my intention," Lucius said as he walked towards her, slowly.

Arabella took out her wand and aimed it him without blinking. He drew his and held out his hand. "You were never a good listener. That's the advantage Severus has out of the two of you."

"Open the door, Lucius or I'll blow it down," Arabella threatened.

"And risk losing the job the great Harry Potter gave to you? I doubt it," Lucius smirked.

Arabella said nothing as he slowly put his guard down. She took a step back, gripping her wand tightly in her hand. Lucius stared into her blue eyes, no doubt scheming. He wasn't always the brightest bulb, but he was a Slytherin, of course. One of the ones that gave the house a bad name. She herself was a Slytherin, despite desiring to be a Ravenclaw.

"Give Severus my best wishes, won't you? Once you return to the Potter's," Lucius said, making her stomach jump.

She tried not to react to his words, but he saw right through her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be stupid, Arabella. I know that's where you're seeking refuge. How else could you survive without the Potter boy?"

She waved her wand and he was blown off his feet onto the wall. He grunted as he slid to the floor, dropping his wand. She got the door open and pointed her index finger at him. "You stay away from me. Come near me again, and I'll make you regret it."

"I like seeing you threaten. It gives you a spark."

Arabella hurry out of the office, running in to a witch with folders in her hand. She knocked them down and gasped. The witch was blonde. Her jaw dropped when she Arabella and pointed at her. "You...aren't you-"

Arabella didn't hear her finish as she waved her wand to pick up the folders and ran off. Harry sat in his office, reading a case when he heard rapid footsteps. His head shot up when he saw Arabella run by his door. She hurried into the main lobby of the ministry. The giant fountain in the middle of the room stood proudly as she shamefully ran across the room. Several people stared at her and gasped when they saw who she was.

Harry lowered his eyes when the crowd died down and he knew she had gone. He looked at his owl as it sat on its perch. It was a dark gray owl with bright yellow eyes. He stood and pet its head, gently. Quickly, he wrote Ginny a letter that Arabella was probably going to come home in a fret.

However, Ginny saw no sign of Arabella. She prepared a nice cup of tea for the both of them to sit and talk over. But, Arabella did not arrive. She wondered if she should tell the greasy git about it. But she figured Arabella would want to tell him herself when she was ready to come home. Harry asked around his workplace if anyone knew what happened. None could explain, and he grew worried when he received word from Ginny that she hadn't come home.

Harry hurried to a payphone and called her. "Gin, what do we do?"

" _She probably got nervous, Harry. Let's not overthink things. I'm worried too, but we can't think the worst has happened."_

"I know, but she ran out of the office like a maniac. I feel like something worse has happened."

 _"Harry, she'll be alright. She just needs to be alone. If you want, I'll tell Snape about it-"_

He shook his head. "No, no, don't. He might go mad and want to search for her. He can't be seen outside."

 _"But, Harry, he needs to know."_

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know, Ginny. But, we must only do it if things are really bad. It's probably not a big deal, like you said. There's no need to get him worked up. They're already stiff as it is."

She agreed and they hung up. Ginny grabbed her wand and headed out of the house. She decided to walk around the area. Perhaps Arabella went out for a stroll, she thought. The freckled young woman walked down the block without another thought. Little did she know that Arabella would be arriving at the house a few minutes later. Arabella stared at the front door and sighed.

"We never should have come," she whispered.

She took a step onto the stairs and entered the house as she felt a cold breeze and small flakes falling from the sky. Her eyes saddened at that. Winter. She entered the house as a blast of fire blew above her head. Shrieking, she ducked down as another ball of fire blew into the house. Smokes filled the room and she barely saw a thing as she coughed loudly. Someone grabbed her and she screamed.

"Arabella!"

She struggled until she realized it was Severus. He held her close as another blast of fire came through one of the windows. "GO!"

They ran out of the house without thinking. Quickly, they cast protective charms and memory charms into the neighbors to keep them out of it. They tried their best to keep the fire low. Arabella wasn't the best at casting spells, but she was rather skilled in memorizing them. She did her best to drive the smoke out of the house. Severus handled the flames. Together, they brought it down as Ginny came running towards them in shock.

"What happened? Are you alright?!"

Before they answered, Ginny rushed into the house with her hands covering her mouth. The damage was unbearable. The living room hardly had any furniture left and several walls were filled with holes or completely gone. The walls were black as well as the carpets. Ginny couldn't help but let out a small sob as she gazed at the damage. Arabella stared in pure sorrow at the house. Severus pulled her into his arms. He himself felt responsible as Arabella cried onto his chest.

"Please, just go away," Ginny whispered as she wept.

Severus pulled away from Arabella and squeezed her hands. He stepped away from her but she grabbed his hand. Their eyes met as she gave him a hard stare. He tried to pull away from her grip, but she wouldn't let go. With that, they appeared away, leaving Ginny alone. When Harry arrived, he was in shock at the house. He held Ginny close as she cried.

"They're gone," Harry concluded.

"Good riddance."

He closed his eyes when he heard that. "Gin..."

They remained silent for the moment. He knew the struggle of having to abandon people at times of trouble. He knew it all too well.


End file.
